Split Personality
by Astermads
Summary: Everything was weird. Everything was turned outside in. Who knew the last mission the Team had would lead to affection between two of the teams members?


Everything was weird. Everything was turned outside in. The last mission the Team had had lead to some… damaging effects to two of the teams members.

"Are you serious!?" Artemis exclaimed, or technically Wally did. He had the _pleasure_ of being in Artemis's body. He threw his hands up before putting this on his abnormally smaller hips.

"Yes! You think I'm enjoying this!?" Wally retorted. Artemis crossed her arms. She had just asked Dinah how long it would take for the effect to wear off. 12 hours! _12 freaking hours would she be stuck in Wally's brainless body!_

"Well! It's all your fault this happened!" Wally insisted, not going to let her have this. _He was pretty sure she wanted to be inside his body, who wouldn't wanna be?_ He remembered having grabbed ahold of the staff before Artemis did. The mission was done, and he just wanted his souvenir. But then she had grabbed it and this shit happened!

"Oh yeah, cause I'm the one who wanted the magic wand as a souvenir!?" Artemis drawled out, sarcasm painting her voice and she rolled her eyes.

"It's not magic!" Wally stated, sick of this magical shit.

"No!? Then how do you explain this, genius!?" Artemis threw her hands out, gesturing to the fact how she was in _his_ body! Incase he had forgotten about that detail.

"Wand must have contained a suppressed mechanism that activated when we both touched the wand. Rewriting our brains beta waves to imagine we're in each others bodies!" Wally explained, knowing there had to be a scientific explanation to this.

"Yeah, I'm sure I'm just _imagining_ all of this." Artemis sarcastically remarked. ' _Is he seriously ignoring the fact that mystic arts had something to do with this!?'_ Artemis thought, annoyed to even have this discussion with him.

"You are!" Wally insisted. Hating how she was so stubborn. How hard was it to believe science was the explanation to all this!?

"Whatever," Artemis spat. "I'm not wasting 12 hours arguing with myself." she started walking off, her brain hurting from hearing Wally's voice when she spoke and seeing herself from his eyes.

"Where are you going!?" Wally questioned, seeing as how she was just walking away from this. What were they supposed to do!? Wait 12 hours for this to wear off!? Wally felt the panic rise in his head.

"None of your business!" Artemis called back, ignoring him.

"Yes it is! It's my body!" Wally called after her, cupping his hands around his mouth before his body was out of sight. He sighed. _'This seriously can't be happening…'_ He thought.

* * *

 _10 hours_

* * *

Artemis's attempt to ignore the situation lasted for… she turned her head to look at the alarmclock on her nightstand, ' _2 hours!?'_ Artemis groaned and sat up. Her red-booted feet reached almost all the way down on the bed. She reached over, grabbing the remote, also on her nightstand, before she turned the TV off. She got up, throwing the remote back onto her bed. _'Only 10 hours to go…'_ She thought. At least she burned 2 hours on watching TV.

The yellow speedster, _currently Artemis_ , left her room and walked down the hall towards the boy's dorms. She stopped in front of Kid Idiot's room, waiting for the automatic doors to slide open before walking inside.

Wally had been doing what he did best during stressful situations. Eat. And then, eat more. However, he had underestimated his own metabolism in relation to Artemis. "Ugh…" He was hanging over the counter in the kitchen. He glanced at the quarter of a baloney sandwich he'd made that remained on the plate and another gush of feeling sick tasted in his mouth. _'How can normal people live like this?… It's not. Ugh. Normal.'_ He thought. It was quite a new feeling to him as he never got sick from eating _too_ much. Naturally he blamed his high metabolism.

Wally stood up from his seat, crossing his arms over the exposed belly the female archer chose to wear for a costume. He felt really sick. He slowly started walking towards his room, just needing to lay down. _'Why? Why did I eat so much?... It's all Artemis's fault.'_ The speedster thought before he stopped in front of his room, seeing Artemis in there, er himself. Whatever! _Artemis!? What was she doing in his room!?_

"What are you doing!?" Wally exclaimed, suddenly forgetting about his tummy sickness.

Artemis stopped what she was doing and looked over her shoulder, half ignoring the revolted tone in the speedster's, er, her voice. It was so weird hearing her own voice outside her head. "I want to change." She nonchalantly replied as went back to looking at the clothes in his closet. Wasn't much to be honest.

"Like hell you are!?" Wally said, walking inside and he snatched the shirt from her hands, narrowing his eyes at her.

"What's the big deal?" Artemis put her hands on _his_ hips. "Not like I haven't seen you shirtless before." She added, pointing that out from when they first got introduced.

Wally got a bit flustered but would not give her the satisfaction of another snarky comment. "T-this isn't about that!" he stated, annoyed how he had to actually look up at the archer since he, _himself_ , was a bit taller than her. He saw the inquiring look on her face. _How did she manage to look just like Artemis with his face!?_ "It's not!" He insisted, throwing his hands down. "Get out of my room!"

"Make me, Baywatch," Artemis crossed her arms with a crook in the corner of her lip, daring him to try.

Wally groaned. "Listen! I really gotta go-!" He stopped when he realized what he had to do. Oh no. NO! No way!

Artemis arched an eyebrow this time. "Go where?" She didn't have to temporary be a speedster to catch his glance to the connected bathroom. Her eyes went wide when she realized what he meant. "Oh no! Don't even think about it!"

Fuck. She caught that. Oh well. "It's true! Human's have needs, you know!?" Wally stated. Not like he _wanted_ to go.

"Well keep it together!" Artemis yelled.

"For 10 hours!?" Wally questioned, knowing that was very unlikely.

"Yes! 10 hours!" Artemis stated, knowing she won the fight when she heard Wally groan out. "Why do you gotta go anyway?" She inquired.

Wally sighed. "It's not that I gotta go, I just... " It was a little embarrassing. He never thought he'd say this out loud. "I ate too much." He admitted, crossing his arms over his stomach again, moaning.

"Seriously?" Artemis had to admit. That was not what she expected him to say. She rolled her eyes.

"Don't pretend you're not hungry!?" Wally questioned. He knew his body. He was always hungry, and he hadn't seen her eat anything.

"No," Artemis shrugged. She grabbed the shirt again frown him and walked over to his bed. She pulled the yellow cowl down before she unzipped the back of the yellow suit. Ugh. Yellow was not her colour.

Wally just looked at her, dumbfounded. "No?" He repeated. _Lie._

"Yeah," Artemis shrugged one more time, pushing the yellow fabric down his physically fit body down to his marked hip line. _Wait, did she just think that?_ Seizing the tint of pink from her cheeks she slipped the shirt over her head, turning to the speedster, eh, herself. "Guess some of us have more self control than others." She remarked, crossing her arms.

"I have-" Wally raised his fingers, jaw ajar when he stopped and realized she just changed in front of him. "Hey! Did you just-!?"

Artemis just shrugged again, a small smirk in the corner of her lip. He surely wasn't very observant. Guess guys really couldn't do more than one thing at once.

"Would you quit that!?" Wally exclaimed, getting crazy by her shrugs. He let out a frustrated groan before he stomped out of there, realizing he wasn't getting anywhere.

Artemis snickered when she saw him leave, knowing she won that round. She loved to win. After the door closed behind him she went back to changing clothes.

* * *

 _8 hours_

* * *

Wally, _still finding himself in a certain blondes body,_ was over his tummy sickness. Instead he was in Artemis room, definitely out for revenge. If Artemis could change clothes while in _his_ body, well then so could he! He slipped off the green clothes and tossed them on the floor. _Seriously? He looked like a ninja turtle or something in that._ He walked over and opened Artemis wardrobe closet, letting out a yelp, tripping backwards, when he saw his reflection. _Artemis in her underwear._

"Agh!" Wally hit his head in her bed frame. He groaned and rubbed the back of his head. He was not ready for her to have a full length mirror on the inside of the closet door. Snapping out of his surprise he slowly stood up. _"Bet she did that on purpose…"_ He thought, walking over to grab a pair of jeans. He stopped, admiring his reflection for a moment. _"Dude, stop!"_ Wally realized he was checking himself out, well technically, Artemis. He blushed, knowing Artemis would _kill_ him if she found him in there. _"Stop thinking, West,"_ He quickly got dressed, oh yeah. That's what he thought.

"C'mon!" He groaned, having to lay on the bed to actually manage to pull the tight pants all the way up. After some jumping and now finally laying on the bed he managed to get them on after 2 minutes. Wally breathed out. That was more effort than he intended. _"Pulling up pants should not take that long. No wonder her ass always looks so good."_ Wally realized he thought it before he could stop himself.

"How's that going for you?" Robin, no- Dick, snickered. He was in his civilian attire, came out of nowhere, standing in the door frame to Artemis room. He actually thought this whole situation with the two of them switching bodies was hilarious.

Wally let out a yelp and was on his feet as fast as regular human speed would allow him to. He was almost afraid his best friend had heard him, that he was thinking out loud. "Rob!" He quickly went red and covered his torso as he was just in Artemis sports bra. He turned around, the tip of his ear still pink.

"Dude, you realize that's about how much clothing she normally wears?" Dick pointed out, laughing as he walked inside. He knew Artemis would kill them both if they found them in her room, but he was willing to take that risk.

Wally knew his best friend caught him blushing by his laugh and he quickly found the tank top, pulling it over his head before he faced the boy wonder. "I-it's not like I was blushing or anything-!" He stated, but he heard is was more stuttering that came out.

"Sure," Dick only said, hopping onto Artemis's bed. There was a moment of silence and Wally finally managed to seize the pink from his face. "So?"

"So?" Wally arched an eyebrow, not sure what the 13 year old was implying on now.

"What's it like being a girl?" Dick asked, nonchalantly, and honestly just curious.

"I'm not a girl!" Wally stated, but he saw Dick's face. It was hard to argue right now. He groaned. "It's... ugh! I don't know? It's weird!"

"And it's not magic?" Dick asked, this time slightly teasing.

Wally rolled his eyes and put his hands on his hips. "Ha ha." He looked at Dick who just smiled innocently behind his eyes. "Look, are you here to make me feel better or no?"

"Video games?" Dick suggested with a smile.

Wally grinned.

* * *

6 hours

* * *

Artemis was headed towards the kitchen. She had no idea what Wally had been up to. Quite honestly? She had been trying to avoid him, er, herself. She just got confused by looking at herself, and she'd rather spend her time with anyone else but _Wally_. It was enough being trapped in his body for the next 6 hours.

She had been trying to ignore the constant hunger she was feeling. But her cravings had eventually given in. She was walking the hallway, all while eating one of those candy bars she found in Wally's pocket, which she usually found disgusting. Now? It was just going down.

She was headed for the kitchen, knowing she needed more food than that when she heard the game noise from afar. She entered the kitchen and saw herself playing videogames with Robin. _"Really?"_ She thought. Honestly, that was all Artemis ever saw the two of them do. Did they have a life? Ignoring them she walked into the kitchen, opening the fridge and getting out a smaller meal. As she was preparing she kept glancing over at the TV. It took her a couple of glances before she realized that both of them were in civilian clothes. Her eyes went wide.

"Are you serious!?" Artemis suddenly were blocking the TV and she glared, specifically at Wally. He naturally looked just as dumbfounded as always. "You changed!?"

Wally regained a small smirk in the corner of his lip and shrugged. Just like she had done 4 hours ago. He kept playing the video game.

"Don't ignore me!" Artemis glared.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Wally put the controller down. "What's the problem Artemis?" He asked, clearly enjoying getting on her nerves.

"You! You're the problem!" Artemis stated, not going to let him get to her. "Are you some kind of pervert?" She asked. She already knew the answer to that question.

"Actually, I'm not! I'm just playing by _your_ game rules!" Wally stood up and Dick naturally got uncomfortable with the two's argument. However, he just sat there, as awkwardly as this was.

" _My game rules_?!" Artemis questioned, having no idea what he was talking about.

"Yes! Being stuck up, disrespectful about all of this!" Wally stated, narrowing his eyes.

"You're saying I'm disrespectful!? You could have asked if it was okay for you to change!" Artemis stated, actually offended.

"Oh, so I have to ask for your permission but you don't have to ask for mine!? Wally questioned.

"Uh, guys?" Dick tried getting in between but was quickly cut short.

"It's not the same thing!" Artemis stated, and Dick could hear the upset tone in her voice. It was cracking a bit.

"No!? What's the difference!?" Wally pointed out, angry and sick and tired that she'd always have it _her_ way.

Artemis refused to give him the pleasure of seeing her upset. "Idiot," she just said before storming off.

It took a moment for Wally to calm down. _"I won,"_ He realized, a small smile coming to his face. Man, did that feel good! When he turned to look at Dick he saw him frown. "Dude, what?"

"I think you went a little too far," Dick admitted. It wasn't just Wally. It was both of them.

* * *

 _4 hours_

* * *

Wally had been doing some thinking. Maybe he did go too far? Maybe they both did? He sighed and got out of the couch. Dick had left an hour ago, along with the rest of the team. It was a small recon mission. However, it left him alone with Artemis at the cave. They couldn't go on a mission. Not like this.

Wally decided that he might as well try and apologize to Artemis. He didn't want to not be friends with her. It was just difficult. She always drove him crazy, and he couldn't say that being inside her body made him understand her any more.

"Artemis?" He checked her room first, but she wasn't there. Weird. She didn't go home, did she? He hadn't heard the zeta tubes. She wouldn't go home like this, he guessed anyway. As he was walking the hallway leading down to the locker rooms he heard something coming from the gym.

* * *

Artemis was done with her little pity party and had gone to the gym they had at the cave. She needed to let her anger out, and she did that best while practising her archery skills.

She wasn't performing her best. It was different shooting in Wally's body, she'd admit. However, she was getting used to it after the first few shots. One good thing was she could reach targets from a further distance, due to the masculine strength of Wally's body.

She pulled the arrow back, aiming before releasing the string. Right on target.

"Who knew I knew archery, huh?" Artemis turned around and saw Wally, _herself_ , by the entrance of the gym.

Wally walked in with a smile. He frowned when he realised Artemis wasn't talking to him as she turned back to grab another arrow. He shuffled his feet and put his thumbs inside his front pockets, looking down. "Listen, Artemis. I'm sorry about what I did. You were right. I should have asked for your permission." He apologized.

Artemis stopped her motion, lowering the bow. "It's fine." She said.

Wally looked up. "It's not fine. I took it too far." He admitted.

Artemis frowned and put the bow on the table next to her. She turned to look at him. She could tell he was truly sorry. "I disrespected you too, and I didn't care. I'm sorry." Artemis apologized, knowing she did wrong too. "I want you to know that I do care. So I hope you can forgive me."

"I'll do you if you do me?" Wally said before he blinked. "Uh, that sounded better in my head than out loud." He admitted. Both of them chuckled.

* * *

 _2 hours_

* * *

"There, keep it steady. Firm, but relaxed," Artemis gently let go of Wally after correcting his posture.

"And then-" Wally held his breath before he let go off the arrow he had pulled back on the string. His eyes went wide before he jumped. "Oh yes! That's how it's done!" He clenched his fist in the air after getting the arrow on the target this time. Not the center, but still. He smiled a bit sheeplesly when he saw the look Artemis, _himself_ gave him.

"Told you anyone can do it," Artemis said. Well, maybe she said that to be nice. He still needed a lot more training considering the several arrows that were pinned to anything but his target.

"Well, I certainly don't qualify to call myself a real archer," Wally rubbed the back of his head knowing he missed every single other shot. He smiled at Artemis. "But I know someone who do."

Artemis blushed a little. "Thanks," She said.

* * *

 _0 hours_

* * *

The bio-ship came back after the teams mission. Simple recon mission. As it was late and neither of them had the chance to eat they all brought takeaway with them to the cave. Miss Martian, or M'gann flew out in her civilian clothing, followed by the rest of the team who had changed as well. They didn't want question at the chinese restaurant.

"Hey, Artemis and Wally should be back to normal by now!" M'gann exclaimed, seeing how it was past 7 PM.

"Yeah, let's hope they're hungry," Dick said, carrying two bags while Conner and Kaldur came out with the other bags of takeaway food.

"I'm starving," Conner admitted, starting to walk towards the kitchen with the others. Frankly the clone thought it would be nice with their teammates back to their normal selves. It was enough fighting when they just were in their own bodies. He groaned as they closed in, hearing it. You didn't need super hearing to hear that. _"You admit it!",_ " _No you admit it!"._

"I can't believe they're still fighting…" Conner muttered. The team exchanged looks, especially when they heard the bickering stopped.

When the team walked into the kitchen they all stopped, surprised. Artemis and Wally wasn't fighting. Quite the opposite. They were kissing. Artemis and Wally pulled apart from one another and smiled.

"Perhaps we should have called ahead," Kaldur told his friends. Everyone laughed.

Everything was weird. Everything was turned outside in. Who knew the last mission the Team had would lead to affection between two of the teams members?

 **A/N: Thank you guys for reading! I wasn't fully happy with where to take this story, but I remembered kill your darlings and I didn't want to overthink. This is a one-shot! Hope you like it! Please review if you want more stories like this 3 XO Sof**


End file.
